Truth of the Mind
by Kaylana-Jayde
Summary: Sarah is the new girl at Lyle House. Her powers give her the ability to know the group home's secrets long before the others. But after discovering the horrible truths, she realizes she can't stop it alone. But is there anybody left she can trust?
1. Lyle House

**This isn't a Twilight/Darkest Powers crossover anymore. I've changed it to just a Darkest Powers story.**

**I was just kinda sitting around one day and I thought of it so I quickly grabbed a notebook and pencil and wrote down the beginning.**

**I'm at my Grandma's house right now so I don't have it with me but I do remember most of it.**

**Now time for the hardest part, Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy. Kelley Armstrong is the lucky lady who does.**

_Why me? Why me?_ I thought as I made my way up the cobblestone path that lead to the overly decorated dollhouse in front of me. "Lyle House" for mentally disturbed teens. Was I a mentally disturbed teen? I didn't think so but apparently my parents did. I had argued against it but my parents word against mine? ha. Lets just say I didn't win.

"Sarah," my mom called from the car as she unloaded my bags, "I'm sorry. Just be a big girl and stay out of trouble. Everything will work out. You'll find the answers you need soon enough."

_I just hope soon isn't too soon. _She thought.

Yes, I can read minds. I can hear the thoughts of everyone within a 5 mile radius but I also heard all the back talk and being a girl with no friends, I heard it alot. I had always been the "Loser" or the "dork" of my school just because I got good grades and liked to read. The only guys that would flirt with me would be from the chess club and the only girls that would talk to me were the popular people and only to rub what a loser I am in my face. I was also called a freak for knowing what people wanted to do or say before they did or said it. My mom didn't know about this but my Dad did.

He's a mind reader, too. He would never tell me that but I read it in his mind.

I also see things that aren't there. That's why I think I might be crazy. At first it was really scary because all of these non-existent people would pop up and start scaring me but after awhile I learned that they can't hurt me. They can't even touch stuff or they go right through it. My mom always acts guilty when I tell her I see things and it makes me curious but she's good at blocking her thoughts as if she practiced especially for me.

I am being sent to Lyle House because I can see and hear things that aren't there. Sometimes I get a weird feeling that they are actually there and I wonder why my parents would lie to me. Fear. They were scared of someone or something. I could tell by the look in their eyes when they got the call offering me the free stay at Lyle House.

"Hello." Said an old woman. Well she's not that old, maybe only 50 but, still. She seemed really cheery and annoying, "I'm Miss Talbot and you must be Sarah, our new guest."

"Well, duh," I whispered so quietly I was 100% sure she didn't hear me and nodded.

"Welcome to Lyle House. You must be tired. I'll show you up to your room and someone will give you the grand tour tomorrow."

_Oh joy_ I thought bitterly.

"Here, let me take those," Miss Talbot told my mom and she handed over the bags, "You can say good-bye now," Miss Talbot told my mother politely, but I didn't miss the hint of annoyance in her tone.

My mom hugged me and said good-bye before she hopped in the car and sped away.

"You're room is right this way," said Miss Talbot as she led me into the house.

It was the same as the outside. Happy, bright, cheery and flowery. Man, 3 days in here and I'm going to become a happy zombie. I shivered involuntarily. Just the thought of zombies had my skin crawling.

"You will be sharing a room with Victoria Enright. There are three other girls and four boys. The boys' rooms are on the left side of the building and the girls' are on the right."

"Okay," was all I could say. This place was coed, too! I don't think I can do this anymore.

Once I was in my room I sat down on my bed. I wasn't tired but I was exhausted. I didn't want to close my eyes knowing that I was going to have wake up and actually live this nightmare but I also didn't want to stay awake to live through the humiliation right now. At least I was alone and it was quiet. Anyways where is everybody? It doesn't really matter as long as it's quiet. Suddenly I heard a blender going downstairs and I covered my ears. It was then I realized I had a headache. Probably from all the stress and humiliation today.

I made my way downstairs and through the route to the kitchen that I remembered I saw while Miss Talbot was talking. As I entered the kitchen I saw Miss Talbot blending something in the blender while talking to another lady about 30 with long black hair. She looked very strict and mean. It also looked like she never smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Miss Talbot asked when she saw me.

"I have a headache. Do you have anything I could take for it?"

"Sure we do," She said as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out an unlabeled bottle of pills that looked like Tylenol or Advil.

She quickly took one out and handed it to me along with a glass of water. I took it and with a quick thank-you I headed back upstairs.

By the time my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**Okay, this is set as if there was no such thing as Chloe Saunders. Tori-Sarah and Rae-Liz are the roommate arrangements. Also Peter is still at Lyle House, though he will be leaving very soon.**


	2. Basement Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest powers :(**

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I glanced at the clock on the night table across the room. It said 3:17am. _Oh joy_. I wasn't even tired. I decided to get my own tour of the house. Considering nobody was awake I wouldn't caught looking in places they didn't want me to look in. I had to get to know this place better if I was going to be here for three months. I shivered. I don't even want to think about that now.

"_Girl," _Something whispered. I was headed downstairs when I heard it again. It was definitely not my imagination this time. I ignored it and kept going. I've never really liked basements but I've never really had a particular reason not to, either. When I got down the stairs it was almost too dark to see but I managed. If anybody woke up and saw the light on down here, I was dead meat. So I left it off.

"_Door "_The same voice said again. I turned and saw a door on the other side of the room. No. I wasn't falling for that.

"_Come,"_ The voice said again. You know what? Fine, I would. That just goes to prove that there's nothing there. As I approached the door, the floor creaked upstairs.

_Shoot._

I tried the door.

"Locked," I said quietly.

"_Key" _Was what I was told next. Why am I being ordered around like this?

"No," I said loudly. Shoot. I heard footsteps on the stairs and bolted. I had just hid behind the dryer when the footsteps stopped. Nobody turned the lights on, but I could tell they were scanning the room. They had heard me. Why do I have to be so loud? It had to be someone staying here. I guessed they didn't turn the lights on because they were afraid of being caught, too. Finally, they left.

"_Key," _

I jumped, not expecting that now. The voice seemed to grow faint. Good. I hope it's because I'm finally getting a grip on reality. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, ignoring the voice as it repeated the word "Key." I mean I get it already. I need a key to unlock the door in the basement. But I don't want to unlock it. But was it because I thought there was no reason to or was it because I was scared of what was on the inside?

I hoped it was the first one.

"Ow," I whisper yelled as I ran face first into a wall of flesh. I looked up at the person I had run into. He had dark hair, lots of acne, green eyes and a muscular build. I figured he was about 16, like me, though he looked older. I was about to say sorry when he put his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet. I heard footsteps on the stairs and he pulled me back into the pantry as the kitchen light flicked on. Neither of us wanted to get caught, especially me. Imagine what they would think of me. It was my first day and I was caught sneaking around without permission. It's not like give me permission to sneak around anyways, but still.

We waited until the kitchen lights were out and the footsteps had stopped before we stepped out of the pantry.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Your welcome," He grunted before heading back upstairs, to the boy's end of the house.

"Well, that was polite," I murmured before heading back upstairs, to the girl's rooms.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I would drift off before waking up again hearing a voice whisper incoherent words in my ear. At about 6:30 I fell asleep only to be waken up again at 7:20 by the same alarm clock on the night table on the other girl's side of the room. I remembered her name was Victoria. She had short black hair and pale skin, like me. She looked about 15 years old and spoiled. I had a feeling she wasn't going to be too nice to me.

"Hi," I said quietly as she ran a brush through her hair in front of a mirror on her desk, "I'm Sarah."

"Tori," She said distantly, as if she didn't want to waste her time talking to me.

"You don't need to get dressed yet," She sighed, "The boys and girls have breakfast separately. Then we come back upstairs and get ready for classes."

"Oh," I felt really stupid now.

We walked down the stairs together in silence. When we reached the dining room two other girls were there already. Both of their heads snapped up as we walked in.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Liz for short," A girl with long blonde hair said cheerily. She looked like she was always smiling, "This is Rachelle." She said gesturing to a girl with thick copper curls and copper skin.

"You can call me Rae," She said with a kind smile.

We sat down in silence. Tori took a seat by Liz and started talking animatedly about a bad hair day she had awhile ago. I sat down beside Rae and we ate in silence. But it wasn't awkward silence. Rae seemed really nice. But I can't judge her yet. Why would she be here at Lyle House if she were a nice normal kid? Maybe her parents owned the place? I doubt it. It looked like maybe Tori's did, but Rae's? No. I ate my cereal while thinking about last night. Why had that ghost wanted me to open that door so badly and why was I so afraid to?


	3. Breakfast

**I'm not so sure it's going to be a Twilight crossover anymore. I'm thinking of making it just a Darkest Powers story. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm going to try to start updating more often, though. I have three stories going right now so the updates might not be as often as I'd like, but I will try. Thanks.**

After breakfast, and a taste of everybody in the room's thoughts, we headed upstairs to get ready for the day. Judging by their thoughts I could tell a few things about each of them.

Tori: Conceded, spoiled brat. Her mom helped run the place and she hated me already. She was in here because of a mood disorder. As if that wasn't obvious.

Liz: Happy, caring friend to anyone. She is best friends with Tori. I assume this is because she will be friends with anyone, which means the only one who would be friends with Tori. She's in here because she throws things when she's mad. Only she doesn't actually touch them… She believes it is her poltergeist.

Rae: Moody but kind. A true friend. She hates Tori, but I mean who doesn't? She lives with a foster family that doesn't care for her. She'd do anything to make herself feel special and she's in here for her fascination with fire.

The people here, just the girls so far, seem to all have different personalities. I wonder where I fit in? I ask myself as I throw on a pair of cute skinny jeans and a baby blue Aeropostale T-shirt. It's cold today so I grab my favourite black, fitted sweater as well.

I head over to my dresser. There is a mirror as well and I start to throw on my makeup. My skin is already a pale, flawless, perfect complexion so I don't use any skin makeup. I brought a bit of concealer for if I happen to get a pimple, though, which is highly unlikely. I never get them. I just love doing up my eyes though. I am also obsessed with glitter and anything sparkly. I put on some black eyeliner, dark grey, sparkly eye shadow and black mascara. I also put on a bit of blood red lip stain that really contrasts with my skin.

After checking my self over in the mirror, I start searching for my brush, which I can't seem to find anywhere. I decide to head to the bathroom and see if they've placed it there. Unfortunately not. But on my way out I bump into Rae. I'm quick to apologize.

"What are you looking for?" She asks politely.

"My brush," I say while doing another sweep of the bathroom, "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Here, use this one," She offers me the one in her hand. I take it and thank her.

I start to head back to the room when she calls over her shoulder to me. "You can keep it."

I'm not sure what to say so I keep walking. I head to the mirror and run the brush through my naturally straight, volumized, golden brown hair. I had recently done a lot of blond streaks, though, so it looked almost like a dirty blond now. My hair was an inch below my shoulders and was cut into some long layers. Most people don't like their hair but I secretly love mine. I don't have to do much but run a brush through it everyday for it to be perfect. A lot of people spend hours straightening their hair to look like mine, so it makes me feel very lucky. I fix the part in my hair so that it's to my right side, as usual and my side sweep bang hangs over my face. Before I leave, I grab my sparkly black headband and place it neatly in my hair.

I'm not quite sure how today is going to turn out, but I feel ready to deal with whatever it might bring. Or at least I thought that . . . until lunch.


	4. Lunch

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I am trying to go through all my stories now and add another chapter to each. I am not sure how much time I have though… Just to clear things up, this is only a darkest powers fanfic now because I was having some troubles fitting Twilight into the storyline. Sorry :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, no matter how much I love it :P I did use a couple paragraphs from the original book in this chapter to help fit things together, though.**

Since it was Saturday, there weren't any classes to attend. There was, however, chores. Mrs. Talbot gave everybody a chore list, which they went to do. Since I was new, she hadn't made one for me yet. She told me that a could help Ms. Van Dop, the black haired woman from the kitchen the other night, with lunch. We cut and washed vegetables in silence. I boiled a pot of pasta, while she made a chicken alfredo sauce.

At first, lunch wasn't too bad. It almost seemed too normal. Every time somebody moved I was prepared for things to start flying around the room or something to get lit on fire. But of course, nothing did. There were three guys at Lyle House.

Peter, who was about 13. He was very quiet and shy. He was short, slightly stubby and had short blonde hair. His favourite pass time was playing videogames, which he played all lunch. He was in for some anti-social disorder, which I totally understood considering the only thing he said to me all lunch was a quiet "Hello".

Derek, as I had guessed, was my age. He was the one who helped me from getting caught last night, which made me wonder why he was awake in the first place… It was hard to get very far in his mind. It was almost as if he had some mental shield that he didn't even know about. He had black hair that hung in front of his face, green eyes and pale, acne covered skin. He mainly spent his time eating, like any other 16 year old boy who was going through puberty.

Then there was Simon, Derek's step-brother. He was the same age as Derek and I. He looked Asian with his tan skin and slanted brown eyes. His hair was a golden colour, though. Almost blonde, but not quite. Just like Derek, I couldn't get into his mind. This seemed more like a spell blocking his mind, than Derek's. If I even believed in spells, which I wasn't quite sure of. I still couldn't tell what was blocking Derek's mind from me, though.

The sirens and screeching tires from Peter's game provided most of the meal's soundtrack. Rae was a no-show. Tori and Liz twittered together, to low for me to join in. Derek was too busy inhaling his food to talk. So it was up to Simon to play host. He asked what part of the city I was from. When I admitted I hadn't been in any neighbourhood very long, he said they moved around a lot, too-him and Derek. We compared worst move stories for a while before he asked me what school I went to.

I knew he was just being polite, including the new girl in conversation, but I could tell that Tori was jealous.

"A.R. Gurney School of the Arts." I told Simon. I loved sketching and drawing more than anything. Out of the artists, musicians and actors at A.R. Gurney, I was an artist.

"Art school," Tori breathed. "Isn't that just _fascinating_. Tell me, Sarah. What do you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing?"

I choked on a noodle.

"Oh." Tori turned doe eyes on Simon. "Didn't Sarah tell you why she's here? She sees dead people."

Peter lifted his head from his game. "Really? Cool."

When I looked up, Derek's fork was stopped halfway to his mouth, green eyes piercing the curtain of hair as he stared at me, almost as if he knew a secret that I didn't. In his eyes, it looked like I was a complicated puzzle that he was trying to figure out. This made me wonder if he was trying to determine whether I was a freak or not.

"It's not like that, I…" I trailed off. I was at a loss for words. This seemed to happen to me a lot at school, but as usual, I had nothing to say. Tori was just being rude and I was used to that.

She just laughed at me. "What Sarah? No ghosts around to tell you what to say?"

"Whatever." I said quietly before returning to my lunch, trying to end the subject. My cheeks were getting redder by the second. But it turns out that Simon didn't think this conversation should be over yet. It kind of annoyed me, but it made me happy to know somebody would stick up for me here.

Simon glared at her. "Stop being such a bitch, Tori."

She froze, mouth open, a still shot of humiliation and horror. Derek returned to his lunch.

"I didn't mean it that way," Tori said, words tumbling out. "Like Peter said, it's kind of cool. If she does see ghosts maybe she could help Liz with her, you know, poltergeist."

"Tori!" Liz shrieked, dropping her glass on the floor. It shattered and sent small shards of glass flying everywhere. Everyone else seemed to sense that coming, except for me. I hadn't even though about reading Liz's mind to see what she was going to do. I felt like a total idiot as a shard came flying straight at my shin.

I gasped at the pain, bending over to examine the damage. I quickly pulled the shard out, which just made the bleeding worse. I felt slightly self-centered when my first thought was that my jeans would be permanently ruined. It hurt a lot.

I heard Liz run to my side, apologizing profusely. I managed a whispered "It's okay." in her direction, hoping she heard. Then Mrs. Talbot came bustling into the room, announcing that lunch was over and for everybody to head upstairs for a while. Once everybody was upstairs, she headed over to me with a handful of paper towel.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked, rolling up the leg of my jeans to my knees and dabbing the cut on my shin lightly to clear away the blood.

When I didn't answer, she looked up at me and saw me staring intently at the cut. Blood had always made me feel slightly nauseous. My head was pounding and the room seemed to be spinning.

"I will be right back." She said, while getting up and heading for the kitchen. A moment later she returned with a bandage, which she wrapped around my shin and secured. I was already starting to feel better, now that I couldn't see any blood.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied shakily, "It's just… the blood."

"I understand. My niece used to faint at the sight of blood, as well." She explained while cleaning up the paper towel. "I will have Ms. Van Dop take a better look at your leg when she gets back from the store. We should probably use something to make sure it doesn't get infected, too."

I mumbled a "Sure, of course" in her direction and pulled down my pant leg.

"May I ask what happened?" Mrs. Talbot questioned, looking me straight in the eye.

"It was just… and accident. Liz dropped her glass and a shard hit my leg." I explained.

Mrs. Talbot looked as if she didn't believe me. Her mind also stated that she didn't believe me. Considering Liz's record, I wouldn't blame her. But it really was an accident.

"Well… you should probably head upstairs and change." She said returning to cleaning up lunch.

"Okay." I said as I turned and started to head up the stairs.

I was so embarrassed. It was my first day and I had already made an enemy of my roommate and almost fainted in front of everybody. On top of that, everybody knew that I was a freak.

This was going to be a long 3 months…


End file.
